


満月のすずめ (Suzume of the Full Moon)

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Death Note & Related Fandoms, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto, Vocaloid
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Joke Fic, Mary Sue, bad, blood raining night inspired, kawaii desu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: me shamelessly ripping off blood raining night and doing the same shit in the beginning as i did with that joke azurrin fic i wrote yay





	1. Moon

**Author's Note:**

> i know jack shit about naruto but this is a joke fic so who the fuck cares

My name is Suzume Morikawa.

From the moment I was born, I remembered my mother had been a fox demon, and I, trained as an assassin after my parents disappeared. However, my father's identity had been a mystery. I never knew him.

I remember that it was tough, but my master was a stern but just man. 

Still, sometimes I would lay awake in bed and hope that one day, I would find my parents and that we could be a family together again. My master told me that if I survive my first mission, he would help me find my parents.

And so I did my first mission (it was easily, it only required me to kill a family of two with a carbomb). And so my master tried to find my parents. But he failed.

I realized I was all alone in the world.  
I was all alone now, I thought back to happier times...  
...but it didn't change the fact I was alone. All alone.  
All alone except me, my master and my friends that I have met in this academy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzume was in the shower. She had just completed a mission given to her by her master. She rubed her firm, perfectly shaped boobs as the water cascaded over her voluptuous frolicking body. The bubbles from the soap breifly obscured the pinicals of them before she rinced it off...the clear water making her pretty skin shiny in the fire-fly lighted nightime air coming from the open window She watched the blood red blood spin down the drain. She stretched upwards, making her DD-cup titties look even bigger.

Meanwhile Takumi was walking by his friend Suzume's house, in Tokyo. He saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire!

Upon that, Takumi knocked on her front door.

“Who is it!” said Suzume.

“Its me Takumi!” Takumi said.

“What are you doing here, Takumi!?” Suzume said opening the door. Her blue and pink hair was stuck to her pale, ivory-coloured skin, covered partially by a purple bathrobe with neon butterflies all over it.

“I...thought you were in trouble...”

“Okay?” Suzume said, breasts slightly bouncing at her small movement.

“I know, I was being kind of an idiot there.” Takumi hung his head down.

“Your not an idiot, Takumi-kun!” Suzume reassured Takumi. “Do you want to hag out?”

“That would be great, Suzume-chan! But, shouldn't you get dressed first?”

“Right. Thank you for remonding me Takumi-kun!”

“I'll see you there, Suzu-chan.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzume put on a short pale pink kimono that showed off her boobs with a lacy black corset instead of an obi. Under that she put on black and white stripy stockings with a garter to put her gun and her knife in. She also put on black lace-up boots with 2-inch heels which she put her secret weapons in so when there was an attempt to disarm her, she had a backup supply of weapons ready.

She was ready to see her other friend Raito-kun (a/n: That's Light for u gaijin bakas >:( )

But all of a sudden, Orochimaru appeared when she left her house!

Orochimaru laughed evilly at Suzume. “I finally found you, Suzume!”

“I thought I killed you, you ugly fucker!” Suzume screamed.

“You were wrong! Here's the deal, little miss Suzume-chan...All I want is your little friend Takumi and his brothers and sisters. And youre dear sweet friend Raito-kun too!”

“No, you can't have them!”

Suddenly, a small girl with green hair and amber eyes wearing a short qipao, a large witch's hat, and round sunglasses jumped out at Orochimaru, casting what seemed to be a spell of sorts. “Arcfire!” She shouted, as a ball of flames came hurling towards Orochimaru and knocking him away.

“Koneko-chan!” Suzume shouted.

“You can thank me later, Suzu-chan!” Koneko closed her tome and put it back into a black gothic bookbag with a picture of a black and red butterfly on it. “That should keep him away for now.”

It was Koneko Hirayama. Suzume had known Koneko for a long time. Since they were both children. They had both been raised as assassins and was also the niece of Suzume's master.

“Thank the gods.” Suzume got up and dusted herself off. “Do you want to come with Takumi and I to hang?”

“Hai!” Koneko exclaimed. “Let's go then, Suzu-chan!” she said before flying away.


	2. Laugh at the Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got rejected by crush :( its the first time ive ever been rejected so im not really taking it well

Suzume, Takumi, Koneko, and Raito were all sitting in their favourite cafe, La Rose, eating strawberry toffee, mango and white chocolate cake, pecan and peach steamed pudding, and milk chocolate cranberry doughnuts. However, Raito, Koneko and Takumi could see that something was up with Suzume. Takumi was the one to question Suzume.

“Is something wrong, Suzume-chan?” Takumi asked.

“My father...he's back...”

“What?” Takumi asked, concerned.

“You...saw him, right?”

“I...did, but Koneko hit him before I could shoot him with my bow.” Takumi said, then taking another bite of his cake. “Uh di'nt ev'n knoh ih'wussh h'm.” he continued, his mouth full of cake.

Raito grumbled. “Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude and disgusting.”

Koneko giggled. “Hey, Raito-kun...why don't you _Rait-en_ up a little...”

_I swear to god I will write your name in this damn book._

Koneko smiled at Raito. _You've forgotten I can read minds, haven't you, Yagami? Hate to break it to you, but your little death note won't work on me. My father was an angel, you know._

_Who was your mother, Koneko?_

_A human woman. She also happened to be the sister of Suzu-chan's master. You could say it's strange, but I don't remember his name._

_A girl who forgot the name of her own uncle...perhaps Suzume knows._

_Alas, she doesn't know either..._

_Strange._

While Koneko and Raito were communicating telepathically, Takumi poked Koneko's face in an attempt to get her attention. “Hello?” Takumi grumbled. “Earth to Koneko! Hello?!”

While still making eye contact with Raito, Koneko slapped Takumi's hand away.

“Ow...”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was in his lair watching over Suzume and her friends. He let out a chuckle while sipping on a glass of wine. “That Suzume...soon enough she'll be dead...and I'll have all of her little friends...that little sister of Takumi's sure is cute...I wonder what she's up to...oh?” Orochimaru's eyes widened. He saw that Sakura was walking up to the group. “There she is...”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“H-hello...” Sakura waved shyly at them all. “May I sit here?”

Koneko smiled at the shrine maiden. “Yes you may, Sakura-chan. We have an extra seat for you. And if you feel hungry, we have ordered plenty of food.”

“Thank you, Koneko-chan...” Sakura sat down with the rest between Takumi and Koneko. Her voice was soft, like a tiny little kitten.

“So...look, Sakura...don't be _too_ scared, but Orochimaru...” Takumi struggled with his words. He really didn't want to tell her and end up scaring her, but it was for her safety. “Orochimaru...Suzume-chan told me that he's back.”

Sakura gasped. “Oh...g-gods! Not him again! Never him!” She remembered how creepy Orochimaru acted around her.

“Don't be scared. Raito-kun's Death Note may be powerless against him, but with our powers combined, we'll be able to defeat Orochimaru once and for all!” Suzume shouted.

Raito frowned. “Don't say that out loud, Suzume!”

“G-gomen'nasai, Raito-kun...”

Takumi hung his head down. “That's the thing...we can't all do this alone. Suzume...you're too weak. You nned to get stronger. And I know just the guy who can help you.”

“Let's go, then.” Suzume exclaimed.


	3. Screams in the Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao

“This should be the place...” Koneko said. “Right, Takumi-kun?”

“Yep. My brother and this other chick he knows happens to work here in this dojo. We're good friends.” Takumi replied.

“Wait, which brother?” Suzume asked.

“Ryouma. You know him, right?”

“Yeah!” Suzume roared. She took a moment to think of his yummy muscular samurai body.

Ryouma slid open the door to find the group standing in front of him. “Takumi, Sakura, glad to see you...Sakura, have you met Hoshi-chan? She's a good friend and co-worker of mine.”

“Kon'nichiwa, Ryouma-kun~!” Suzume exclaimed, taking a bow, with Ryoma returning the gesture. “Hoshi-chaaaaaan~~! I haven't seen you in such a long time!” Suzume ran over and hugged Hoshi, almost smothering herself in Hoshi's massive boobs.

Hoshi Ikari. She was also a childhood friend of Suzume. She had been working as a hitwoman going all around the world to kill, the fact she was part vampire cat giving her an advantage, but retired quite recently to work at a dojo. There, she met Ryouma, a supposed prince, who also owned the dojo, but preferred to be treated as a simple employee. She loved her new job, as it gave her a chance to get away from those who wanted her dead.

“Now, please forgive me if you feel any strange presences lurking around these halls. They're most likely just my retainers, Saizou and Kagerou.” Ryouma said. “Now, Suzume-chan. What do you desire?”

“ wAnt you to train me, Ryouma-kun.” Suzume said.

“Very well, Suzume. But why?”

Suzume sighed. “It's just that...Orochimaru...he's retured.”

Ryouma sighed back at Suzume. “I heard all of the ruckus earlier. I know him well. If that _bastard_ lays a hand on my sweet Sakura ever again, I'll saw off his fingers one by one.”

“It was something Takumi said...I want to become stronger.”

“What dd you say to Suzume-chan, Takumi?” Ryouma asked.

“I...I told her she was too weak to face Orochimaru.”

“The only thing weaker than one's being is the one who dares beat them down.”

“Did you just call me weak?” Takumi frowned.

“I was referring to Orochimaru. Relax, Takumi.”

“You better be referring to that fuck.”

“Language, Takumi!” Ryouma shouted. “Anyways, Suzume. How about we both discuss this over tea?”

“Okay!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzume sipped at the tea given to her, watching on at the sakura petals outside daintily falling to the cobblestone path below.

“So...is that all you know about Orochimaru?”

“Yes, I'm afraid so. Whenever I see him...something...awakens inside me and begs to come out...but I don't let it come out, becuse I'm scared of what it is...it's...a fox demon of sots...I sense it...”

Ryouma sighed. “That's funny you say that...”

“Huh?”

“My mother was part fox demon. She hid it from everybody. Even my father. I was the only one that ever knew.”

“Wow...” Suzume said. “Small world we live in. My mother was too.” she sipped at her tea again. “For my entire life I wondered where she was...who she was...that simple fact was all i remember of her...”

“I see...” Ryouma took a sip from his own cup. “During the war between Nohr and Hoshido, I felt a faint, stabby feeling burning in my heart from time to time...it felt unnatural...it felt like fire...it was warm...I held it back because of my family and my people...I didn't want anyone to know...Hoshi-chan told me all about it. She told me that she felf the same feeling, but let it loose...” he sighed and looked outdoors. “Maybe I should unleash that pwoer someday...”

“I heard dragon blood and fox demon blood is a dangerous combonation. I'm surprised you could control it.”

“I'm a strong man, inside and out.” Ryouma sighed once more. “I have more powers that I have withheld. Such as bloodbending...”

“I can bloodbend too.” Suzume chimed. “Maybe I could teach you how to do it better!”

Ryouma smiled. “Perhaps...”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a sweaty training session, Suzume and Ryouma went down to La Rose once again for lunch. She decided to treat herselfaand Ryouma to some more delicious sweets the cafe had to offer.

“I must say, this food is amazing. No wonder Takumi keeps insisting I come here...” Ryouma said. H took another bite out of his cinnamon pudding. “What is that you're eating Suzu-chan?”

“It's milk chocolate tarte tatin. I love it so much!” Suzume laughed. “How's the pudding?”

“Good.”

“So...should we train more after this?”

“Was thinking the same.”

“I've been thinkin we jog up and down the stairs to the public library.” Suzume took a bite out of her tarte tatin and then a bite of her caramel and peanut crumble.

“You have quite the sweet tooth.” Ryouma said, sipping his coffee. “That's a good idea. It should build up your cardio and your lower body strength. And...you'd kinda need this after all these calories you've consumed today.”

“I'm still kind of worried about Orochimaru...”

“Don't fret, Suzume. Stand strong and you'll be alright.”

“Great.”

After Suzume and Ryouma finished their food, Suzume paid for everything and went to the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzume hopped on each step with grace, he big boobs bouncing in her pink sweatshirt with each stepp. She would make it up to the top, do a little stretch, and then go back down once more. She would repeat this until she got tired.

“Wow, Ryouma-kun! This is good excersize!” Suzume shouted.

“Your doing good, Suzu-chan! Keep going until yuor muscles give out!”

“Ichi, ni, ichi, ni, ichi, ni, ichi, ni, ichi, ni, ichi, ni, ichi, ni, ichi, ni, ichi—GYAAAAA!”

The sky turned gray and a dark figure appeared. It was Orochimaru!

“Hahahahaha! You really think that skank could keep me away?” He yelled. “Thare's one of little Lord Takumi's siblings...”

“Who are you?!” Ryouma yelles.

“That's Orochimaru!” Suzume whined.

“This is the man you're talking about, huh?” Ryouma said. “Let him eat blade!” he shouted, slowly unsheathing a beautiful elaborately-designed katana with lightning emitting from it. He charged at Orochimaru, hopping onto a random stair and smetimes on the stone railing until he got to Orochimaru, screaming.

But each time Ryouma tried to strike, Orochimaru dodged. But Ryouma was never the one to give up so easily. “Hahahahaha! You pathetic pest! You're no match for me, my friend!”

“Orochimaru! Why do you want my family?”

Orochimaru laughed. “Simple. I want you and Takumi to suck that power from you both, and your cute little sisters so I can have that void left by Ikona filed once more!”

“Over my dead body! What are you talking about by 'power'?”

“That fox demon blood. I want it.”

Suzume screeched and pounced on Orochimaru, biting and scartching him.

“Agh! Get off of me, bitch!”

“No!” she screamed. “Leave Ryouma-kun alone!!!”

“I was. It's best to tease you before I act...” and with that, he disappeared.

Ryouma took a deep breathe. “Gods...”

“I'm not sure what to do...” Suzume sighed.

“Yuo were right. He is strong...” Ryouma huffed. “We should head back to the dojo.”

“Yeah...”


	4. Hearts of Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice the my immortal reference and ill give you a cookie

“Huh...he sounds like big business...” Hoshi said, laying down on the floor.

“He said something about 'fox demon powers'...” Suzume said. “I need to find where he is and destry the evil from within.”

“I could help with that.” Hoshi's eyes gleamed. “But how do whe know where he is?”

“I have a feeling that I know someone with that knowledge. Tomorrow at school, I'll show you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Chitsuki Academy, Hoshi and Suzume seeked out the person Suzume mentioned yesterday. They were both in the cafeteria.

Suzume pointed out the person. “There she is!” they walked over to her. Suzume tapped the gilrs shoulder, making her turne around.

She had short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white headband with a white ribbon on it.

“Hello, Rin-chan!”

Rin looked up at Suzume. “What do you want?”

“Do you have any clue on where Orochimaru is?”

“Why?”

“We need to bring him down.”

“Suzume. I do have one idea, actually...but we have to discuss this in private.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You see, truth is, I don't know his exact location...” Rin pulled out an old-looking book. “But i do know someone who may have a clue.”

“Who is it?”

“What's the book for?” Hoshi asked.

“It's my book of shadows.” Rin tried to keep the dust out of her airways. “And to answer Suzu-chan's question, her name is Bayonetta. She's somewhere. But she might not even be in this town.”

“Where is she?” Suzume asked.

“I'll cast a spell to help you guide your way.” Rin raised her hands and the book began floating and flipping through pages. “Increnulsis Contagendo!” An interwoven, azure blaze of particles washed over the two from her hands. “That should do it.”

“Okay. After school, we'll head off.” Suzume said.

“Yeah!” Hoshi said.

When lucnh ended, Suzume, Hoshi and Rin headed back to class where they saw their teacher, Miss Rockbell.

“Okay, children, if you can see on your worksheet, Mrs. Rodger got a weekly raise of $145. If she gets paid every other week, write an integer describing how the raise will affect her paycheck.”

Suzume quickly got to work, and solved the problem in only ten seconds. “Mrs. Rodger got a weekly raise of $ 145. So after completing the 1st week she will get $ (x+145). Similarly after completing the 2nd week she will get $ (x + 145) + $ 145. = $ (x + 145 + 145) = $ (x + 290). So in this way end of every week her salary will increase by $ 145.”

“Very good, Suzume. If you keep up the good work, then you could qualify for the honour roll.”

A lot of people looked at Suzume and clapped.

“So, when everyone's finished, we'll move on to the next problem, kay?” Miss Rockbell said.

A boy blurted out “Suzume likes Ryouma~”

“Shut up!” Suzume yelled. “He's just may trainer!”

“Hey! You!” Winry shouted. “If those two were involved, I'd know. Now shut up or it's detention for you!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wisp lead the threee to the train station whee they got tickets. The wisp had told them that they needed to get off at this place called Yokozawa, but sensed that Bayonetta was also on the same train. Takumi, Sakura, Ryouma, Raito, and Koneko were also at the station.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Suzume asked.

“Yeah.” Rin answered. “Bayonetta should be on this same train.” she said before following them all onto the train.

“I hope this wisp is telling the truth. I don't want to end up in the middle of fucking nowhere with no motive.” Suzume grumbled. “Who is this Bayonetta lady anyway?”

“She's a witch like me.” Rin said, sitting down. “A different kind of witch, though.”

“Cool.” Suzume said.

Rin looked back and scanned the area. Annoying, rude tourists, quieter tourists who were less annoying, businessmen, regular people, until she saw a familiar figure. It was her. “I see her!” she whispered.

_Can you hear me like this, Rin? You know it's rude to make any noise on a train, right?_

_Yes, Suzume-chan. I'm a witch, remember?_

_Koneko-chan, try to communicate with her!_

Koneko concentrated as hard as she could. _Hello, Cereza...can you hear me?_

The witch looked up at Koneko from halfway across the car. _Hello, little kitten..._

_So you can. Listen, Cereza. We need your help._

_I know what you want, little kitten..._

_You do? Then tell me._

_You're looking for Orochimaru. I am as well._

_Can you help us?_

_I prefer to work alone. We should cross paths in Yokozawa. There, you should find an oracle. Her name is Nozomi Kogane._

_Arigatogozaimasu~_

_The pleasure is all mine._

Koneko sat back down. _She says she'll be in Yokozawa to see an oracle named Nozomi Kogane._ She faced Suzume.

_That's where we're going, right?_

_Yep._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the train stopped for Yokozawa, Suzume and the rest of the group got off.

“So, this is the place...” Takumi sighed.

“It is, Takumi-kun.” Koneko said.

“Now, spirit. Guide us to Nozomi Kogane!” Rin shouted.

The blue wisp flew away and Suzume followed it.

The group walked through the bustling city, full of elegant skyscrapers. Many showed their age and a rich history. Life seemed great here and attracted a lot of attention. Hundreds of sandwich bars, cafés and ethnic restaurants they walked past offered a plethora of culinary choices. Clubs, tours, one of the many parks or one of the many other recreational venues decorated the city. They followed the wisp all the way to a small cottage on the outskirts of town.

When they saw a figure inside of it, Suzume slowly knocked on the door.

The old-looking door creaked open to reveal a skinny girl with light green, well-groomed hair in twin braids with bangs and two cute little red bows, beady red eyes, pale, white skin, two silver wolf ears with a matching tail, and two small demon wings on her back. She was wearing a black camisole with red lace trim, a purple and black tartan skirt, pink and gray pinstriped socks, a black choker with a small bow at the front, and white leather boots with gold buckles.

“O-ohh...” the girl was startled at the large group. “Hello...”

“Are you Nozomi Kogane?”

Nozome nodded. “ Wh-what do you seek, my friends?”

“We're looking for Orochimaru.” Raito said.

“Orochimaru!? That twerp bothers me all the time!” Nozomi frowned. “I know where he is.”

“Tell us!” Hoshi shouted.

“Well he's—” suddenly, she screamed and fell to the floor, and her eyes rolled up so you could see her red whites.

“holy shit!” Suzume stepped back.

Nozomi began speaking in a devillish tongue in a demonic tone. “S sa syfei qof os sso chys lofs go, qof o fqei os so foys ouil eifyl.”

“What the fuck is she saying?” Takumi shouted in fear and confusion.

“When the time comes that two destined lovers bond, comes a force that shall vanquish all evil.” Koneko answered. “It must be a prophecy of sorts.”

Nozomi stoped. “Oh...gods...sorry about that, everybody...” her ears twitched. “I...do that sometimes...”

Takumi thought for a moments. “Hmmm...When the time comes that two destined lovers bond, comes a force that shall vanquish all evil...Could that have ties to Orochimaru?”

Nozomi stood up. “I...don't know. My normal side and my demon-vampire side don't share memories. I mean...it could have ties to him, yes, Takumi...but you'd have to find out what that means, because it just came out of nowhere.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“When the time comes that two destined lovers bond, comes a force that shall vanquish all evil...” Orochimaru squinted his eyes. “Damn it!” He slammed his fist onto the floor. “I must find a way to stop that from happening!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Fuck.” Takumi cussed. “All she did was scream and speak some cryptic nonsense in gibberish.”

Koneko facepalmed. “Its called a prophecy, Takumi. We need to find out what that means.” Koneko looked up at Bayonetta. “Do you have a clue on what it means?”

“I think it speaks for itself.” she replied.

“The 'force that shall vanquish all evil' part might have some ties to an old legend I once heard.” Ryoma said. “They say that long ago in Hoshido, all was bleak. Crops withered, people starved, plagues ran rampant...but one day, a light came from a child born of an angel and a Hoshidan noble. This child's power made everything flourish. There is a belief that a new god is born every one hundred years of two destined lovers with half of the spirit being passed down generation upon generation until one finds that other half of the spirit within one of inhuman origin.”

“Then...who is that other half?” Sakura asked.

“Who knows for sure?”

Koneko shut her eyes for a moemnt. “Amazing...” she smiled.

“I wonder...” Suzume's sparkling amber eyes trailed off. “Could it be someone in this group?”

“Perhaps...” Koneko sighed. “Perhaps...”


End file.
